Russia's special winterwonderland
by LostFandom23
Summary: When Russia tries to find a way to spend Christmas, a storm comes in and hes now unconscious but now he has something he wants. shonen AI  don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday in December and the allies and axis are all at home, getting ready for holidays, Italy was preparing pasta while Germany was cleaning up. Japan was buying the food and decorations, while Greece was making coats and making a lot of house warming material. As you can tell, everyone was waiting for the seasons to start. Romano was staying with Spain and hoping that the snow won't ruin the tomato crops, while Spain was planning for Christmas Eve night, for him and Romano, but I don't really need to get into detail about the romance…yet.

While everyone was getting ready, Russia really wasn't ready for more snow. Why would he need more snow? He lives in snow, eats in it and even runs in it. Russia thought about the holidays. Russia was not really fond of being with someone. He always tries to be a person the allies and axis could call friends with but everyone is too scared of him. For some reason he is always depressed when he gets near the holiday season. He needs something and something is always missing from his Christmas.

On that Sunday the snow started to fall and while the countries were busy Russia walked through his town. As the snowflakes started to come down and hit his cheeks he, sighed.

"Ah, the start of the holidays, and everyone will be left with someone but, what about me. No. I should not have pity for myself. I have two or at least one sister to spend Christmas with". Russia started walking a little faster than when he started out. His face was down only looking at the snowflakes that hit his boots. He wanted to cry but then he realized

_What are tears for? What's the meaning, for the flow of water that comes out your eyes, what do they mean, what do, they mean…_

Russia couldn't even think of something like crying. He could just get over a situation that was easy as not having someone to care for. Russia sat on the bench next to the train tracks that sat vertically across from his feet. He was just waiting to find the answer like it'll just hit him upside the head. The train came by after Russia's fifteen minutes of silence. When he started to walk, the sky started to cry more snowflakes. Russia was trying to head towards the shops before it was too late.

In Russia, no matter how poor you were you'd still have something for your family to eat and to give presents to. Russians were strong people, and that's how they are able to provide, strong country sweet hearts. Russia was heading towards the shop, even faster than before. The snow was like adding even more gravity to his back. This was a huge snow fall. Way bigger than any snowfall Russia has ever been in. He could feel his body being weighed down.

As the streets where being covered in white, he was the only thing in the area that was any other color. As he collapsed on the floor, Russia viewed a red figure before his eyes finally shut.

"-ssia, wa-e up! Wake up Russia"!

Russia opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is China. China was standing there with his head on Russia's. His long eyelashes brushed against his. Russia felt warm around his cheeks. China moved from his face. Russia hesitated to grab his collar. China went to go grab another warm towel. Russia smiled as He saw the red figure that saved him departs to the other room. I guess it was funny to him leave like that because he was use to this kind of thing. When china appeared with another damp towel, Russia's cheeks felt warm again. China placed the towel right in the middle of his forehead.

"Are you okay-aru? Al-also I was in the neighborhood when I saw you collapse. I was looking for a Christmas tree to put in the meeting room-aru, since no one was going to do it, I thought since I never really did accept the invention of the tree or give it any use in my country, I thought I'd give this Christmas a try-aru. China sat there his cheeks on his pale skin was pink as a peach. Especially in the cold winter. Russia liked that look on him. It was pretty like the snow, but had a little cute color to it.

Russia narrowed eyed himself. He was too weak to lunge over china and pull him towards his chest so he could feel how fast china's heart was beating. That was what Russia wanted right now. He was being overwhelmed with the warmth and kindness of a good friend. They have had their ups and downs but in the end, they had to lean on each other.

When china came back in the room with the fried rice he made, he helped Russia sit up back on his behind. Russia just realized his scarf was put up on the hanger, and he was wearing some kind of Chinese wear for comfort. That wasn't the first time he has switched clothes I front of China.

Russia finished his meal and was ready to lay back down but, when china walked backed in the room and sat next to him, Russia finally light up. He grabbed for the Chinese mans shoulders pulling him into his chest area like he wanted. He squeezed with delight gently placing his hands on China's back like he was asking him to not leave. China felt warmer than before. His skin turned back into that pink, peach color that Russia admired. China grabbed Russia's back. Hugging him with a gentle touch. His hands almost slipping off his back.

Russia slipped the silk cloth off of China's nape and kissed it with a small tender affection. Russia got a reaction but, in his position now, he couldn't get any further than what he was doing now. As much as it hurt him, Russia had to let go. He smiled and slipped under the covers. China, still covered in peach, pink walked slowly out the room and into the other room. He sat there just staring with a gazed look on his face, a lustful look. He thought about what had happened and then blushed a red. As he finally got himself ready for bed, he came into Russia's room. He smiled at the man that laid in the dark gray sheets.

They almost resembled his original gray outfit. China turned off the lights. He closed his eyes but couldn't get that image out of his head. Finally the fragile man fell asleep and still appeared with the same red color on his pale white skin.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2

Russia smiled; he was being fed by his favorite person. He ate with a smirk on his face as china was sulking just looking at the fact that he was feeding his tormentor. Well, China couldn't leave the stray cat without help in the snow that night. Then he had a flashback of what happened two nights ago. He blushed as he fed the man with silver hair that was sitting next to him. China's hand slipped and left Russia's face in a little mess. It seemed childish, like Russia was a young country again. Those weren't the best times but he did have fun messing with Lithuania.

China went to go get a towel and tried to wipe Russia's face, but instead Russia yanked on his arm, the man came flying into Russia's arm. He blushed the peach again. He doesn't really do this often but since Russia has been here, he had been blushing nonstop. That night, two nights ago, Russia made china blush a nice cute red, but not as red as an apple. More like a dark pink wanting to bloom into a beautiful rosy red. China can't stop thinking about that night.

_Why must you pressure me like this Russia. What do you want from me?_

China couldn't stand how childish Russia has been but, china sort of liked his childish side when he wasn't begging- no forcing everyone to become one with him. He hasn't really achieved that becoming one with thing yet.

Russia finished his meal. He smiled with a satisfied look and then a laugh came to break the silence.

"W-what's so funny-aru?"

"Oh, nothing. You seem so mother like, maybe from raising all those children".

Well Russia can tell his mother side comes to place sometimes. He was use to it when he raised Japan, Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan. Russia knew a new characteristic was coming into play, but he didn't think it was going to be so cute. More like a habit Russia was going to have to get use to.

"Who is acting motherly-aru? I'm not; I can't help it when someone makes a mess of themselves like a child-aru".

"Well I like that part of you, it's cute and it makes me want to mess my whole life style up just so you can take care of me. Well china, thanks for taking care of me but I think I have to go later on today. I have disturbed you enough." Russia's smiled an untruthful smile. He looked distraught. China was shocked. His chest was hurting and he was somehow mad at that statement. He looked down for a moment.

"Fine! I don't care just don't expect me to take care of you next time-aru"! China grabbed the bowl and towel then he stopped out the room. You could hear his footsteps thumping into the kitchen. Russia was a little surprised. He got up out the bed. Limping a little towards the door. When he opened the door, China was laying his face on the pillow murmuring something.

"I-ill..Alone-aru". His voice got louder as Russia got closer.

"I-want to be alone". Before Russia could place his hands on China's shoulder he trembled a little. He wants to be alone. Who wants to be alone, especially in a month like this? Really?

Russia was mad; he tossed over Chinas table over. China flinched.

"Where…Where are you going? RUSSIA! DON'T GO OUTSIDE"! Russia walked through the doors. He looked down; there was white covering the snow, white covering the sky. He himself was as pale as the snow. He left his face in his hands.

_No one knows what being alone is. Nor do they know rejection." _China, I thought you were different".

"RUSSIA! WHAT THE HELL, RUSSIA"! China plopped in the snow, and then he thought of Russia's situation. His eyes widen with tears. Then with a whale…

"RUSSSSIAAAA"! He got up and started to cry. "Please, please, don't leave me! I can't be alone, Russia, Come Back-ARU"!

Russia heard china's cry.

"AIYAH! What's your problem? Don't just storm off like that-Ar-"… he started to sob,

"Russia…" Russia stood in the snow. The sky cried out more snow. The flow of snow coming down from the clouds where moving as if, time would go on like this forever. So slow. Russia got on his knees. Twitting with the snow like he was just getting use to seeing it.

"China… Do you know what being alone is like? As you can see, I'm the only country out there that hasn't had my culture spread throughout the nations. Ukraine and Belarus has had their culture spread throughout the Europeans land, while I stay here. When they were little, big sister Ukraine was very kind, and Belarus was loving, yet they have become so successful without the help from me".

Russia stared at the falling snow.

"Russia? Why did you get so m-"...

"Tell me; have you've ever been alone"?

"Sometimes, Russia, I didn't know you had been alone like that before, but…THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO WORRY PEOPLE"! China ran towards Russia and did his special kick attack he was saving for France…Wrong move dude. Russia heard a crack and he plummeted right into the snow burring himself in it as he collapsed. China realized when he did the wrong move.

"Dammit, wrong move"! Umm…okay, I'll just haul you to the couch".

China heaved all the way to the couch and sat Russia down. His look was sour and he really hated the situation he was in. Why out of all the moves did he have to do the kick meant for France? Russia wished he had had his pipe. It gave him comfort

"I'm sorry-aru. Can I make it up to you-aru? I'll make sure that your back is better before Christmas, if not; you can take control of one of my government's branch"! Russia sat up to this bet. He can have control? What a dumb move to make, especially when Russia is involved! The Russian man was satisfied about this. Of course Russia was not going to actually make the bet with china and tell him that he's not in for it. His image needs to be protected.

"It's okay. It's just that out of all the kicks, it had to be that particular one". China blushed. He went to the other room and brought back a towel and placed it on Russia's back. China closed his eyes and pulled his shirt up. When the man opened his eyes, he saw white pale skin stretching across the Russian's back. China gazed and started to wipe the warm towel across Russia's back. Slowly rubbing back and forth. He was trying to make sure he didn't push too hard on the now sensitive Russia.

"Hey. I'm really sorry-aru. I didn't mean to kick you-aru. To tell the truth your word sort of pissed me off a lot so...

China stopped wiping. As he looked down he started to cry. "Dammit all! Why would you say anything like that to me"!

Russia thought for a moment, "_China, I thought you were different"._

Russia looked at the now pinkish red blushed man. He slowly reached for his shoulders. Then as Russia grabbed his shoulders he pulled the man into his shirt. China held on. Still crying. Then finally Russia pulled in for a kiss. Russia and china locked on lips. Then as they went, passionately, Russia pulled into china's mouth with a warm tong. He went in and out and in and out, making sure to leave his touch.

China pulled forward and gave Russia a reaction that he did not mean to give off. He held the bigger man tight as his cheeks began to turn a red. Russia took it as an invite. As the kiss got hotter, Russia had to fall back a little. Their mouths moved at a perfect melody. Finally, Russia and china both let go. Russia gazed at the man under him. He caressed his face and kissed his forehead. Sliding down as the man above China lay down on his chest, falling fast asleep.

China was just laying there. He then got up and placed a blanket over Russia's body. Then china tucked the big man in. he turned his lamp off as he was heading towards the door.

"See. I told you, you were motherly". He smiled and feel back to sleep. China smirked and threw his pillow at Russia.

"Oh shut up and get some rest. Your hurt and you need to go to sleep". Russia made a _ugh_ sound. As china helped himself back to his room and decided to plan for Christmas.


	3. Happy new years Hetalia

It was the day before New Years and it was very dark and snowy outside. Russia was still stuck at china's and they were both heading towards the world meeting around china's place. China called the nations and told them that Russia's country was stuck in the snow and Russia was stuck at his house. He also told them that since Russia was stuck and over his house, they'd just have the meeting over at his country.

China put on his traditional wear, a silk wear that was read with a dragon on the side of him stretching up and down his whole waist. Russia had on a black suit with black pants that were pressed and slightly steamed. His shoes were nice and black with a shine to the tips.

Christmas has passed and they spend the day, receiving gifts from the other nations. And giving them gifts in exchange, just like every other Christmas. It was very busy, and Russia had mad e his traditional dishes for the holidays. It was on a whim. They had enjoyed the meal. After the, Russia had made china his desert that night. They embraced till three in the morning, and china was pleased with what he received from Russia.

Well, Russia and china headed to the world meeting. They received a nice big carriage. They had got inside and then they were off.

"Well china, what do you want this new years"?

China sat there. He fixed his hat as he stated, "To be more successful in getting to know more of the European, and a little bit more of world peace.

They both chuckled and liked the idea. It seemed unreachable. Russia himself was a European country and could not get anywhere close to becoming friends with England, France, Germany, and he barely had the chance to be friends with Italy, Spain, and Romano. He's not going to say that out loud though. Not ever will he repeat these words in his mouth. It'll just be difficult to explain.

"Hey Russia. Is there a problem"? Russia just noticed the hangnail he had pulled off his finger. It hurt like heck, and he rubbed on it a little, which made it burn a little more.

"Russia… don't, were here". China had grabbed his hand and grabbed the finger that Russia was chewing at. They got out of the carriage and started towards the door of the world meeting. And this time, you could see the door that the meeting room was placed with. The door had a green dragon on it. Russia chuckled.

"Why do you have a picture of your boss on the door?"

"Long story actually…

"Hey guys! What's up"? It was America who happened to be there with England, Lithuania, and Poland.

Poland wasn't scared but Liet was sure trying to get out of the situation as fast as he could, making sure not to leave eye contacts. Russia didn't mind cause of the holidays but he's not telling Liet. He likes to see him tremble.

"So like, what are we here for anyway". Poland said hanging on to Liet's arm.

"We are here for our new year's resolutions. So Poland...what do you want for the new years to change".

Poland stopped and stood as he saw everyone walk in front of him. He mumbled to himself.

"I would like to be noticed as a person, and not as a fool, like everyone see me as".

"What was that"? Liet as he grabbed Poland's hand. Poland smiled at Liet. He wrapped Liet's hand around his waist and brushed up against his chest. Maybe, his plans would be succeeded, if not everyone was going to see that, than Lithuania was going to.

Russia and China separated to go see a couple of countries. What china was looking for, was the box to put their resolutions in. When he finally found it, he had announced that if you are sincere about your resolution, you were going to have to put it in the box that had almost every countries flag on there. Even Sealand's!

Everyone was having a good time. England and America were the only fools making noise.

"So there is no relationship in heaven for you"? America responded to that with,

"Look here, I only said I'd love you till death, but when we one day die or if we one day die, I'll say hi to you at the golden gates".

How sad to think that a nation could die. We won't get into that argument though. *sniff

The snow outside stopped falling. The meeting ball had gotten silent. Sealand opened the double doors.

"Look! Everyone, outside". He smiled and then started to shed a tear. Tonight was going to be a night to remember!

The Nordics went to follow Sealand, then the Baltic's with Poland following behind, and etc.

All the countries were spread on the large field and the moon was the only light around. It was hard trying to find each other. America was looking for England, Germany hurried to find Italy, and Russia grabbed china's hand for comfort. He wasn't risking any accidents. Then when everyone found each other, a blue dot appeared in front of Romano's face.

He swatted at it. Then there appeared another. Then before he knew it, he was surrounded by them. Hundreds of bright blue dots came falling in like snow. Only lighter. What also happened was the nations sat on the benches surrounding the buildings. Couples were getting cozy, it was cold, but with someone next to you, you could be warm all over.

The lights came in thousands. Italy, Latvia, Sealand, Finland, Poland, and other more hyper countries ran all around. Trying to catch the millions of blue lights.

Russia and china had cuddled up on the bench. Russia swooped down for a nice warm kiss. Of course America was watching and copied and placed a nice long warm kiss onto England's lips.

Russia paced his big muscular arms around the smaller man next to him. As they embraced each other, the countdown had started

"3….2….1…HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE"!

It was magical. Too magical. A dream from a movie that you knew was a fairytale. But this was a real deal. China had removed his lips. His resolution was going to come true, even if Russia was the only one to make that one resolution come true.

Hetalia~


End file.
